


What? (Is it really happening?)

by Lycka



Series: I'm going to hell and I don't care [10]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Humor, M/M, Naruto feels like shit, and becomes very confused, stupid couples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25096414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycka/pseuds/Lycka
Summary: Naruto can't help, but feel guilty about his behaviour during the party.Especially when you're working with the guy you kissed while drunk.
Relationships: Gaara & Kankurou (Naruto), Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: I'm going to hell and I don't care [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1253543
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	What? (Is it really happening?)

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm here again with these two!
> 
> I like them, what can I say?
> 
> Oh and I didn't say it on the other fic, because it was clear for me, but truly, Naruto behaviour was shitty and even if I wanted it to also be funny, I wanted to show that you can't do what you want hust because you're drunk. It's not an excuse.
> 
> But Naruto isn't an asshole so he really reflects on it.

He had the feeling his head was going to fall off. He was tired, he couldn't focus on anything. It was the fifth time he tried to read the paperwork and he still didn't know what it was all about.

All because he couldn't forget about what happened a week ago, when he had the brilliant idea of throwing a party for Gaara... Suna. Right. It was officially for Suna.

Everything had started gloriously. Gaara was finally in Konoha, he couldn't let him go without doing anything for his best friend. And they were now both Hokage and Kazekage, over the edge of majority, it was just screaming "PARTY" in his head.

Everything had started great for this party. Gaara seemed really happy to be there, he was almost smiling and almost laughing all the time. They were talking about anything and nothing, they were hugging, well, Naruto wanted to hug him all the time, because Gaara was so cute with his cheeks a bit red because of the alcohol and having trouble to focus on what was happening around him. So they drank and drank and Naruto noticed how Kankuro was glaring at them.

The puppeteer was looking at them, more specifically at him with such intensity, it made him blush a little. He looked almost... Jealous? What did it mean? Did he... Did he had a crush on him? Or did he think that he was hitting on Gaara? It was something he never understood. Why so many people thought that he and Gaara were a thing? They were just best friends. Soul mates in a way. But there was nothing romantic between them.

And it would also mean that he liked guys. Gaara came out to him years ago and he didn't care. What frustrated him was the fact that Gaara didn't want to tell him who his crush slash boyfriend was, but Gaara also seemed very happy talking about it that Naruto dropped the subject, waiting for the redhead to open up to him some day. But he didn't know what to feel about him potentially liking guys. It bothered a part of him and he couldn't get why.

So maybe, Kankuro thought Gaara was cheating and so he was trying to make Naruto go away with some powerful telepathy? Or maybe... Maybe Kankuro was... Attracted to him?

He remembered how the idea made him blush and somehow strangely happy. Because maybe he liked guys. Well, how was he supposed to know? He didn't even know if he really liked girls neither. Life was so damn complicated. Why was it so freaking important anyway? What was important was that Gaara's big brother had a crush on him and it made him feel good about himself.

He had to admit that Kankuro was a hot guy. He always liked how the brunet never cared about wearing make up. Tonight, he just had some black rimmel that made his dark eyes even prettier. Somehow, it was also a lot more intimidating. It gave him the impression that the puppeteer was going to eat him. Not that he was particularly against the idea.

The thought made him jump in surprise and so he had spilled all his glass on Kankuro. And the only thing he had found to do to apologize for his stupidity was groping Kankuro's ass.

Just like that. Because he thought that the brunet's ass was damn yummy and without really realizing it, his hands were full of Kankuro's firm buttocks.

The me memory made him dropped the papers he has in his hands. He was such a pervert and dumb guy. He had so much luck that Kankuro wasn't like him and was a really great person. He had explained calmly why what he had done was wrong, without punching him. Because he deserved some punches.

Maybe he should write a letter of apology.

_Gaara, I'm so sorry I groped your brother's ass, I'm an asshole!_

Yeah, right, if he send it like that, Gaara will come to punch him himself in the face.

But the ass groping wasn't even the worst thing he had done. And it was pretty terrible.

No.

He had kissed Sasuke.

Sasuke fucking Uchiha.

Sasuke pretty annoying face Uchiha.

Sasuke had seen and heard everything. He could have started to dig his own grave but, no, he had to do something even more stupid! When Sasuke had told him he was gay, all he had been able to think was that he had always found Sasuke handsome. He was strong, well built, such pretty eyes and such, such kissable lips, even his weird spiky hair were nice and seemed so soft! Before he even noticed, his mouth had found Sasuke's kissable lips and that was it.

So twice in the same night, he had sexually assaulted two people. He was a piece of shit. A freaking piece of shit, because the worst part was that he had liked the kiss too much. Sasuke smelled really good and it had tasted a bit like mojito.

Thoughtlessly, he touched his lower lip, "so soft..." he whispered, remembering how it had felt and how a part of him wanted to do it again.

"What is soft?" Sasuke's voice asked.

"WAAAAAH! Sasuke, don't... Don't do that to me!" Naruto yelled, a hand on his heart. Next time he will die from a heart attack.

"I'm here for five minutes now."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Naruto asked, trying to calm his heart.

"For once, you seemed focused." Sasuke pointed out.

 _Yes, on your stupidly soft lips!_ Naruto thought, but he didn't dare saying it out loud.

Sasuke gave him the papers that he had dropped on the floor and said nothing else.

Maybe it was the right time to say something. Like, _I'm sorry I'm such a pervert!_ Yes, it was a good apology.

"Sasuke, hmmm..." Naruto didn't know how to say it. It wasn't that hard, but apparently, it was for his mouth.

"Yes?"

"About last week..." Naruto began and the strange glint in Sasuke's eyes made him uneasy, "I... I'm going to go to a seminar on sexual harassment."

He could hit himself now. It wasn't what he had to say.

"What are you saying, dobe?" Sasuke asked and then, he blushed. "Oh. That."

"Yes, I – I'm really sorry. I was drunk and I know it's not an excuse, but I wasn't myself, I would have never done that to you otherwise." Naruto finally said, hoping it would be enough.

"Really..."

"Yes, I don't kiss or grope anyone!" Naruto tried to explain. "Seriously, I will never do it again. It's not a normal behavior and I should do what I can to never do it again."

"Yes, it isn't." Sasuke simply said, but Naruto could see that he was hurt.

"I'm really sorry..." He apologized again. "You're my friend and I want us to keep on working together and not being awkward with each other. I will never do something like that again." Naruto finished and he prayed for Sasuke to forgive him.

"What if I want it, next time?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke in surprise. What did the Uchiha just say? Something about wanting it and a next time? What?

What?

"Next time? Want?" Naruto dumbly repeated, a bit lost by how the situation turned. Did he miss something? Was that how people dealt with that kind of situation?

"Naruto, what about... What about dinner?" Sasuke asked, not looking directly at him in the eyes and Naruto noticed that Sasuke was... Blushing?

"Dinner?" He asked stupidly. What is dinner exactly, he couldn't remember. What did this word mean?

"Yes, dinner." Sasuke answered and Naruto could see that Sasuke was now hoping for a positive response.

"Okay." Naruto said, not understanding what was going on or what he was saying.

"When?"

"When?" Seriously, was he just going to repeat every words Sasuke will say? Sure, he wasn't a very talkative guy, it wasn't supposed to be difficult, but it made him look like a moron.

"Yes, when do you want to have dinner with me?" He could tell that Sasuke didn't find him cute being this hopelessly idiotic.

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuh, tomorrow?" Naruto said the first thing he had in mind. Did he just agree and decide to have a date with Sasuke Uchiha?

"Okay. Is seven okay for you?"

"Yes."

"Good. Don't forget to finish your paperwork before I come and pick you up." Sasuke smirked and like that, he vanished from Naruto's office.

Naruto stayed frozen for a moment.

"What?"

*'*

"Kankuro."

"Yes, Gaara?"

"Naruto has a date with Sasuke Uchiha."

Kankuro was slouched in Gaara's office couch, waiting for him to finish working. "Really? Huh, never saw that coming."

"You never see anything." Gaara retorted.

"Hey, respect your older brother!"

Gaara smiled before his attention came back to the Hokage's letter. It made Kankuro's heart melt. His brother really was too cute for this world.

"Why is he talking about ass groping? Doest it ring a bell for you, Kankuro?"

"What?"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! :D
> 
> I'm really having fun writing about these two :) I don't know when I will stop with these story, all I know is that I have a whole lot of ideas for them for different stories, even multi-chaptered one XD
> 
> Don't hesitate to give me some feedback, it's always a pleasure to have you point of view!
> 
> Kisses <3


End file.
